La venganza de Shadow
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Shadow y Sonic tienen un pasado en comun. Un pasado que los mantiene en una enemistad destructiva y vengativa.Hace ya mucho que no se ven , pero todo cambiara cuando Shadow haga su aparicion amenazando la seguridad de la hermana menor de Sonic ; Cristal. Espero y le den una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les traigo mi nuevo proyecto. Antes que nada debo aclarar que ; la ultima promesa y pasado, presente y futuro ya estan terminados en mi computadora y solo es cuestion de tiempo que vaya bajando los capitulos :) Esta historia es sobre mi primer personaje al igual que las anteriormente mencionadas. Si les interesa pueden pasar , leerlas y de paso me dejan saber que piensan. Espero y este primer capitulo les agrade ;)**

* * *

**Estudia la victima**

-Porque no procedemos y ya?- hablaba impaciente una molesta voz a su espalda.

-Primero debes estudiar a la víctima y luego actuar.- Respondio fastidiado con una fria mirada.

-Pero es solo una chica! Sera pan comido.- Bufo desesperado rodando los ojos.

-Nunca subestimes a tu rival! - Le advirtió agarrandolo al erizo verde del cuello de su chaqueta viéndolo de forma asesina.

-Ya esta por salir.- Anuncio un camaleón serio que salia de las sombras.

-Empecemos...-susurró con una medía sonrisa soltando a su compañero y dejándolo caer en el suelo ,causando que éste gruñera y soltara una maldición.

_Escuela superior de station square 5:30 pm_

El timbre sono anunciando la hora de la salida. Todos salieron emocionados , como si no hubiera mañana , del salon de clases menos una joven erizo roja. Esta recogia sus libros pacientemente . Suspiro. No tenia muchas ganas de llegar a casa a escuchar a su hermano celandola de cualquier mosca que se le pegara. Podia defenderse sola y eso el lo sabia , pero no le importaba.

Y es que le había tocado la dicha de ser hermana menor del erizo héroe mas popular y creido de la historia. Y ni hablar de lo terco y sobre protector. Ella es nada mas y nada menos que Cristal the hedgehog y lo odiaba. En fin era hora de ir a casa.

-Ay mira que guapo es...ufff que sexy...sera de por a aquí?- Escucho a sus amigas murmurar a la salida. Obviamente se estaban ligando a alguien.

-Que ocurre?- Pregunto con obviedad.

-...- La ignoraron y miraron en todas direcciones intentando disimular. Puso sus ojos en blanco y simplemente busco con la mirada. Localizó no muy lejos a un erizo negro de vetas rojas y ojos del mismo color viendo en su dirección.

-Es guapo, pero no me interesa.- Se encogio de hombros para continuar su camino pero una de sus amigas la detuvo.

-No hablaras enserio?- comentó la mapache incrédula.

-Si lo hago. Es lindo y todo , pero no me interesa.- respondió encogida de hombros.

-Genial! -dio un salto la tigresa.- Bien. Recuerdas esa apuesta que te gané y que aun me debes.-continuo viendola con ojos soñadores.

-Aja?-se arrepentiría de eso...

-Pues ya se que harás por mi.- Sonrió viendo a espaldas de Cristal.

-Dime que no se trata del erizo.- rogo exasperada.

-Si! Usted irá y le pedira su número para mi. - concluyó con energía.

-No me lo dara.- comento volteando a verlo.-Vieron su mirada? Parece asesino serial.-Bromeo.

-Claro que si tonta ve! - Le animó dando le un pequeño empujón.

Cristal caminó hasta el erizo con pesadez, quien la habia volteado a ver , y con algo de timidez habló.

-Emm hola! Jeje.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola guapa.- saludó galante con una media sonrisa.

-Ok escucha. No soy de hacer estas cosas, pero a una de mis amigas le gustas y emm me pidió que te pidiera el numero...- Explico con una mueca de fastidio.

-Jumph. No lo estarás pudiendo para ti?- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-No! Mira le interesas a mi amiga y si ella puso los ojos en ti eres prohibido para mi.- hablo ofendida cruzada de brazos.-Igual y es por que me lo pidio como recompensa de una apuesta. Di que si por favor.- Rogó con sus manos entrelazadas.

- Lo haré, pero solo si me das el tuyo.- ofreció decidido.

-Que? Pero...-

-Sin peros.- La vio con su semblante mas serio.

-Bien. -Suspiró derrotada dandole su número para que la llamara y asi obtuviera su número.

-Gracias.-hablo con una gran sonrisa caminando para irse.

-Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?-Pregunto con rapidez alzando un poco la voz.

-Nunca te lo dije!- respondio con una guiñada de ojo continuando su camino.

Corrio a sus amigas que continuaban frente a la escuela esperando por ella. Le mostro en celular con el numero tan deseado. Las tres amigas comenzaron a pelearse por el numero mientras Cristal se despedia con una ademan de manos y una gota de sudor se le formaba en la cabeza. Se suponia que esa tarde su hermano la buscaria , pero ella al no verlo alli corrio a la velocidad del sonido dejando un rayo de luz roja a su paso.

Unos segundos mas luego de su partida a casa y un rayo azul aparecio frente a la escuela. Sonic habia llegado a buscarla y como ya era costumbre de ella ya se habia marchado. Bufo molesto preparandose para irse , pero lo vio. Lo observo con una mirada asesina mientras este solo le mostraba una sonrisa maniaca y desaparecia de su vista.

_Casa de los hedgehog 6:30 pm_

Sonic llego preocupado a casa. Temia mas que nunca por la seguridad de su hermana , pero para completar la puerta estaba cerrada y este no tenia as llaves con el.

-Cristal abre la puerta!- Exclamo molesto golpeando la puerta y moviendo la cerradura.

-Diga la contraseña.- Bromeo sonriente recostada en el sofa sin mirar a la puerta.

-No Estoy para bromas! Tenemos que hablar.- Bufo pegando su frente a la puerta.

-No. Esa no es.- Sonrio creando un diminuto unicornio de hielo que corria alrededor de su mano.

-Como quieras yo...-

-Muy bien! Ya puedes pasar.- Desaparecio el unicornio y camino para abrirla puerta.

Sonic se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con un pie golpeaba el suelo continuamente viendola con desaprobacion. Cristal solo se encogio de hombros y le dio la espalda para ir a su habitacion. No deseaba ori el sermon diario de su hermano , pero si algo sabia era que eso era inhebitable.

-Aqui. Ahora.- Le ordeno sentado en el sofa y palmeando a su lado viendola con sus ojos entrecerrados. No puso resistencia. Mientras mas rapido lo dejara hablar mas rapido acabaria su tortura.

-Escuchame con mucha atension y muy atenta. No quiero que pases esto que te voy a decir por alto. Deacuerdo?- Comenzo a hablar con su tono solo asintio a su lado sin verlo.-Hoy vi en la escuela a cierta persona de mi pasado a la cual no quiero que te acerques.- Continuo con mirada de preocupacion.

-Dejame adivinar. Es un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos carmesi.- Le interrumpio hablando en tono de burla.

-Lo viste? Te hizo algo?- Alarmado agarro a su hermana de los hombros para verla a los ojos con preocupacion.- Juro que lo matare si te toco aunque se...

-No! No me hizo nada y ya me estoy cansando de esta ridiculez tuya de que cada vez que un hombre esta cerca de mi lo alejas y me celas! No soy de tu propiedad ni mucho menos! Me se cuidar muy bien , ya no soy una beba y lo sabes.- Se paro con brusquedad comenzando a discutir y a verlo con molestia.

-No Cristal el es diferente. Lo conosco y tuvimos una mala esperiencia en el pasado y temo que planee desquitarselas contigo.-Se puso de pie frente a esta y la vio directo a los ojos.- Por favor escuchame aunque sea una sola vez y hazme caso.-La tomo de la cien con su mirada entristecida.

-Bien.- Suspiro vencida.

Sonic la abrazo con fuerza , algo que muy pocas veces hacia. Realmente debia estar preocupado y decidio corresponderle el abrazo e ir a comer con el.

Su celular sono un par de veces. Era el , ese erizo negro la llamaba. Sostuvo el mobil con cierta duda. Deseaba contestar , pero ella nunca rompia su palabra y decidio bloquear el numero y olvidarse de eso.

_Departamento de Shadow 10:45 pm_

No respondia su llamada. Seguramente Sonic al verlo en la escuela le habia arruinado aquella jugada. Sonrio en penumbra y dejo su telefono para ir a su sala junto a sus compañeros.

-No responde.- Hablo en su tono frio frente a los individuos.

-Genial y ahora que?- Cuestiono frustrado el camaleon viendolo serio.

-Dije que actuaramos rapido! Pero nunca me escuchan! Alfin decidiste que es la mejor manera de hacerlo?- Exclamo rodando sus ojos y hablando con molestia.- Hemos perdido tiempo muy valioso y mas aun Sonic ya sabe que estas rondando a su hermanita.

-Humph. La estudie y ya tengo lo necesario para actuar.- Sonrio cruzado de brazos.- Y lo mejor es que Sonic sabra quien es el que esta detras de todo esto , pero nunca me atrapara.- Concluyo con su ceño fruncido y puños cerrados saliendo de su departamento.- Es hora de que pages por lo que me hiciste Sonic the hedgehog.- Susurro perdiendose en medio de la noche.

* * *

_**Que tal? Les gusto? Bueno espero sus opinines! :D Subire pronto el siguiente capitulo ;) Y nuevamente los invito a que lean mis historias en curso. Asi se familiarizando con este nuevo personaje :) Sin mas que decir los dejo. Nos leeremos pronto :D**_

_**Siguente capitulo: El secuestro**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo :(**

* * *

**El secuestro**

Se escapo por la ventana de su habitacion mientras su hermano estaba placidamente compartiendo con su novia. Era de las pocas veces que el no estaba todo el tiempo vigilandola y realmente necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Camino por las frias calles de la ciudad en medio de la noche con rumbo a la playa. Era el unico lugar en el que se podia relajar y en cierto modo sentirse segura. Esta parte en particular era solitaria y calmada. Bajo una gran roca que con el tiempo el vaivén de las olas , estaba desgastada creando una entrada a otra parte de la playa.

Se recosto en la arena observando las estrellas con intriga. "Que es lo que hare con mi vida?" Resonaba la pregunta en su cabeza con el eco de las olas en aquella entrada. "Sonic no me va a controlar toda mi vida." Susurraba palabras al viento con cierto rencor. " Gracias a el estoy sola y ya ningun chico se me acerca."

Se puso depie con molestia y, observando su mano , creo una bola de hielo y la arrojo al mar congelando la orilla de la playa. Hizo una lanza del mismo material y la arrojo contra aquel tempano y lo destruyo. A su alrededor comenzaba a nevar y su pelaje se aclaraba al tiempo que sus espinas se tornaban en cristal. Un delfin curioso se acerco a la orilla dando saltos llamando su atension.

Se tetuvo. A ese tiempo ya su pelaje era completamente blanco y sus ojos un azul cristalino. No queria hacerle mal a nadie. Solo desahogarse un poco y ya lo habia hecho. Pero al calmarse noto un olor en el ambiente diferente. Agudizo sus orejas y confirmo sus sospechas.

-Que haces aquí…Shadow?- Pregunto al aire apretando sus puños.

-Pense que nunca te darias cuenta.- Hablo serio bajando de aquella roca con gracia.

-Te hize una pregunta erizo.-Hablo a la defensiva viendolo con desconfianza.

-Curiosidad.-Respondio sin interes.

-Desde cuando me estas siguiendo?-continuo dando un paso atrás por la cercania de este.

-Desde que saliste por la ventana de tu cuarto.-confeso con una media sonrisa.

-No se que es lo que intentas hacer , pero quiero que te alejes de mi.- Exigio con autoridad viendolo a los ojos.

Un ensordecedor sonido y un dolor agudo en su pierna la hizo caer. Cayo con una rodilla en el suelo y una visible mueca de dolor en su rostro. Shadow ya no estaba frente a ella. Ahora le habia torcido el brazo en su espalda y saco una cuchilla para apuñalarla en la espalda forzandola a caer por completo al suelo.

Pronto salieron de las sombras un erizo verde junto con un camaleon purpura apuntando con un arma de fuego a la herida.

-Me temo que me tendre que negar a tu peticion.- Susurro con frialdad en su oreja.

-Te arrepentiras de esto.- Le amenazo en un intento en vano por zafarse de el.

Shadow la levanto con un brazo aprisionando su cuello y con la daga aun incrustada en su espalda. La llevaron a una camioneta negra y la sacaron de alli.

-Mmm que haremos con esta hermosura?- Cuestiono deseoso el erizo verde viendola indiscretamente de pies a cabeza.

-Nadie la tocara.- Agrego con su voz fria viendo a su compañero con mirada asesina.

-Que es lo que quieren de mi?-

-Venganza.- Completo con mirada asesina apretando mas el arma punzante.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a una casa abandonada en medio de el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Los que acupaban la parte delantera salieron primero abriendo la puerta trasera , en donde se encontraba Cristal y Shadow. Apuntaron con sus armas mientras Shadow salia con ella en brazos y se adentraban en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La solto en medio de la sala y los demas la rodearon. El lugar apestaba a madera mojada y estaba muy maltratada aunque era algo grande y en cierto modo acogedora. Unos muebles viejos color café era lo unico que la adornaba y las ventanas de cristal con las cortinas rasgadas y desgastadas le daban un toque lugubre.

Cristal sonrio y creo una bola de hielo en su mano preparada para atacar , pero algo la detuvo.

-Si yo fuese tu no haria eso linda.- Comento el erizo verde con una sonrisa.

-Si. No queras que alguien inocente salga malherido por tu rebeldia.- Agrego sin interes el camaleon.

-De que demonios hablan ahora?- Confundida cuestiono al tiempo que deshacia la bola de hielo en su mano con enojo.

-Veras si intentas huir.- Comenzo a hablar tomando un control remoto y apuntando a espaldas de esta.

Una pantalla salio de una de las paredes y se encendio mostrando una imagen dividida en tres partes y cada una tenia una amiga diferente de Cristal. La imagen cambio de dimension y dejo ver entre las orejas de estas un tipo de microchip con una diminuta luz intermitente.

-Boom!-Shadow Susurro a su oido con frialdad.

Cristal no podia creer lo que veia y mucho menos entendia como habia pasado eso. Sus amigas de toda la vida corrian riesgo por culpa de ella y no podia arriesgarse a que les pasara algo.

-Bien.- Suspiro derrotada viendo a Shadow a los ojos.-Pero les advierto que deben aprobechar esta oportunidad porque a mi no se me toma por sorpresa dos veces.- Advirtio paseando su mirada por los presentes.

-No sera necesaria una proxima vez.- hablo Shadow sin interes y con su mirada fria al colocarle unos aros dorados en cada muñeca.

-Que se supone que es esto?- Cuestiono con molestia viendolos.

-Esto te quitara todos y cada unos de tus poderes incluyendo tu fuerza.- Explico apretando un boton en su comunicador de muñeca.

Cristal sintio como las fuerzas la abandonaban y se quedaba sin poder. Cayo con una rodilla al suelo con la vision borrosa sintiendo como todo se ponia negro y caia en un profundo sueño.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

_Casa de Sonic 7:00 am_

Desperto con su amada en brazos y sonrio. La noche anterior alfin acepto vivir con el. Poso un dulce beso en la mejilla de esta y se levanto para ir a despertar a la holgazana de su hermana.

-Cristal ya es hora.- Toco la puerta soltando un gran bostezo.-

Bajo las escaleras que daban a la sala y encendio la television. Continuo su camino para la cocina. Puso a hacer el café y preparo desayuno.

-Umm que aroma tan agradable.- Hablo a sus espaldas recostada de el marco de la pared cruzada de brazos.

-Buenos dias Ammes.-Saludo con una gran sonrisa comenzando a servir.

-Y tu hermana?- Pregunto sin interes sentandose en la mesa.

Hizo una mueca de desaprobacion mirando al techo. Volvio a subir las escaleras y toco la puerta con molestia.

-He dicho que te despiertes! No faltaras a la escuela aunque sea el ultimo dia!- Advirtio cruzado de brazos y golpeando el suelo con un pie.

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta. Cansado abrio la puerta y halo las sabanas esperando ver a su hermana hecha una bola , pero no. Cristal no se encontraba en su cama y mucho menos en el baño. Recorrio toda su casa desesperado buscandola mientras llamaba a su mobil , pero nada.

-Oye calmate mi amor. Alomejor se fue antes a la escuela.- Intento calmar la rosada viendolo a los ojos.

-No! Ella nunca hace eso y menos sin dejar siquiera un mensaje. Debe de haberle pasado algo.- Exclamo preocupado.

Paro por un momento dandole la espalda a Amy y cerro los puños con fuerza. Amy al verlo tan tenso se preocupo y se paro frente a el.

-Sonic?- Le nombro intentando llamar su atension.

-Shadow…-Susurro con ira sin ver a su novia en ningun momento.


End file.
